lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Miou Aida
Miou Aida (合田美桜 Aida Miō) is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee and one of the primary characters of the Love Series. She is a student at Sakuragaoka High School, the love interest of Haruki Serizawa, and the primary character of Hatsukoi no Ehon. Songs Appearance :As a teenager, Miou is a thin, short young woman with slightly messy brown hair approaching the top of her shoulders. She's one of the smallest in breast size for the female cast, coming out to a slight shape in her clothes. Most of her screen time shows her wearing the Sakuragaoka High School uniform with a cardigan underneath, buttoned up completely. :As an adult, she grows her hair to her upper back and wears a simpler, more coordinated outfit. In Hatsukoi no Ehon she dons a long-sleeved blouse with a miniskirt and a wristwatch, while in Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no she looks almost the same as she did as a student, with the exception of longer hair and a skirt suit. Personality and Actions :Miou is very demure as a teenager, making her presence small wherever she goes. Her shyness extends to romantic interactions, particularly with Haruki; she doesn't make any overt gestures of affection to him, but she does show her love passively, like waiting for him so they can walk home every day. Aside from being shy, she's also very fragile; she cries when she thinks that Haruki may like someone else and bursts into happy tears when Haruki returns after seven years. :Compared to her friends, Miou is a lot more self-criticizing. She recognizes that she was not forward with Haruki and does not like that she cannot muster up the courage to push their relationship forwards, but has come to terms with their initially doomed romance. She gains a more nostalgic perspective on the matter in adulthood. Hobbies :Miou has a strong affinity for art and illustration. She can sometimes be seen drawing in a sketchbook during school or when she's alone.As a member of the Art Club, Miou has been able to participate in contests and has won many accolades for them. This interest eventually leads to her obtaining a job at Sakuragaoka as an Art teacher. Relationships Haruki Serizawa :Haruki and Miou meet in Sakuragaoka High School during their first year, becoming each other's first love. They have a mutual crush on each other, but both of them are too shy to actually make the first move, leaving them "10 centimeters" away from each other both metaphorically and literally. By the time high school finishes, they fail to confess their feelings for each other and don't see each other for another six years to find closure. Miou admits that part of the reason she doesn't want to confess to him is out of fear that their relationship at present will change. She understands that everything won't be the same forever, but her insecurities about taking the next step overpower her acceptance of that. :Their relationship all throughout high school is considered ambiguous to their peers; because of how close they were with each other, nobody knew for sure if they were dating already or not. Natsuki Enomoto :A friend she obtains in high school first year, and a fellow member of the Art Club. Natsuki and Miou are very close, to the point of walking home together at times. :Miou looks at Natsuki with pride. She admires her confidence, but she does wish Natsuki was a little more feminine. Akari Hayasaka :A classmate and friend in 3-2, and a fellow Art Club member. Both became friends while attending the Art Club; Akari is aware about her crush on Haruki, and she also tries to comfort and cheer Miou on when things go according to plan. Yu Setoguchi :A boy in her friend group. Despite not knowing him until high school, she is friendly with him. Worked with his Film Club in order to help them with their final project. Sota Mochizuki :A boy in her friend group, whom she didn't meet until high school. Worked with his Film Club in order to help them with their final project. Trivia Milestones: * Miou is the first character introduced in the franchise, due to Hatsukoi no Ehon coming out first and how she is the first character seen in that song's PV. Category:Girls Category:Class 3-2